harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (AP)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Luke and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Luke is an available bachelor who you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Basic Information Luke is an enthusiastic and full-of-life carpenter who works at Cornet Carpentry. His father is Dale, the owner of the carpentry. Luke can best be described as a hot-blooded, hyperactive, enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky, and all-around cheerful young man. He's very passionate about his work, always giving it his best, and has a deep love for his axe and chopping wood. He looks up to his father as a role-model—though complains about how his father would always scold him as a kid—and wants to make his father proud with his axe skills. His way of speaking has a 'hip' sort of lingo to it. When you first meet him you get the impression that he is very loud and obstreperous, but once you start getting to know him better you'll learn that he's a sweet and caring person with a large, kind heart filled with good intentions. Luke dresses himself in an 'in-style' type of fashion, wearing a mahogany, sleeveless jacket over a plain white T-shirt. He wears pale, weather-worn jean pants and dark brown boots along with a fang-shaped pendant. On his head is a white bandanna with red and orange flames, and on his hands are black, fingerless gloves. If you're a girl planning on marrying him—or if you successfully manage to get Luke to marry Selena—he will wear a sky-blue tuxedo with the sleeves rolled up to the wedding. ( Though he still wears the bandanna. ) First Meeting You will first meet Luke when you travel into Fugue Forest, once Dale gives you the key to unlock it. You will find him chopping a tree and once he sees you, he will greet you, saying that he didn't expect anybody else to be in the forest, then introduces himself to you. You ask him about the Witch who supposedly lives in the forest, but he says that he hasn't seen any witch around. You then tell him that Dale's worried about him, to which he replies that his father worries too much but still goes back to the Cornet Carpentry. Family *Dale (Father) *Bo (step brother) Likes and Dislikes Most Favorite Item: *Spinach Cake *Banana Ice Cream *Chocolate Banana *Banana Pudding *Shining Mayonnaise *Curry Bread *Coconut Cocktail *Spinach Risotto *Seafood Curry *Curry Buckwheat Noodles *Shinning spinach *Tulips Loves: Response: "Whoa! Really? How did you know what I liked? Thank you! You've made me so happy!" *Banana *Ruby Ring *Chocolate Banana *Coconut Cocktail *Spinach Risotto *Vegetable Curry *Seafood Curry *Curry Bread *Curry Buckwheat Noodles *Chirashi Sushi *Banana Ice Cream *Banana Pudding *Shining Mayonnaise *Shining Sushi Likes: Response: "Oh, thank you. I really like it. I'm so happy!" *Gold *Rare Metal *Shining Honey *Pineapple *Tulip *Shining Red Chili *Perfect Mayonnaise *Clam Soup *Vegetable Stir-Fry *Perfect Cherry *Mushroom Rice *Boiled Duck Egg Response to gift on his birthday: "Oh! Is that my birthday present!? I'm so happy, thank you." Dislikes: *Junk Ore *Scrap Metal *Yogurt *Yogurt Drink *Empty Can *Rubber Boot *Swimming Trunks *Failed Soup *Cheese Wizard's Fortune-Telling Gift Suggestions: *Carrot Cake *Banana *Boiled Spinach *Curry Bread *Carrot Juice *Hint: When wearing certain items, you will elicit special responses from different bachelors. For a special response from Luke, and to raise heart levels faster, wear the Fire Bandanna. ( Purchase it from the Sonata Tailoring ) ''His response:'' "Oh, that looks great! I have the same bandanna in a different color! It's nice, we can match a little." Luke's Wish When trying to obtain Edge's Bell, you must befriend ten people, which means get three hearts with them, so you can learn their wishes and bring them to the Wishing Shrine. If you're friends with Luke, this will be his wish: "What do I wish for? I want to be strong and amaze people with my skills! I want Pops to be so proud of me that he bursts!" Schedule Every working day: ''-Carpenter's Shop'' Thursdays, Holidays: ''-Carpenter's shop (6:00-8:00)'' ''-Garmon Mines (9:00-13:00)'' ''-Fugue Forest (14:00-20:00)'' Infatuating Two-heart event: When you have two hearts with Luke, you'll leave your house one morning and he will be there at your door. He will give you Good Honey. Conversation: Luke: What’s up? Luke: '''Look what I found! Honey! It’ll give you energy! Try eating it sometime. ♫ gives player character honey '''Player Character: you. thanks… thanks…: Luke: grumble Oh, you don’t like honey? Your loss, I guess. (This is also loses the second heart you DID have with him) you.: Good Honey! Luke: It was hard to get. I had to run—I mean, FIGHT the bees that were guarding it! I gotta get back to work. See ya! Four-heart event When you have four hearts with Luke, you'll leave your house on morning and he will be there at your door. He will give you Vegetable Curry. Conversation: Luke: What’s up? Luke: '''Ta-da! It’s Luke’s Special Curry! It’s my best work to date and I want you to have it. ♫ Here you go! gives player character vegetable curry '''Player Character: you. thanks… thanks…: Luke: grumble What?! The shock is setting in. I can’t believe it…I can’t see through the tears! …Goodbye! (You lose a heart as well) you.: Vegetable Curry! Luke: All right! I’m glad. If you didn’t accept it, I’d have to scarf it all down by myself! Five-heart event: When you have five hearts with Luke, talk to him before 4:00 P.M. ( 16:00 hours ) and he will ask you if you want to go fishing with him. For best results, say yes. Then he will tell you to meet him at the at the Big Watermill in Flute Fields at 4:00 P.M. The date lasts until 5:50 P.M. ( 17:50 hours ) Conversation: Luke: Um, _____? Do you have some free time? Wanna go fishing? Player Character: course!thanks… course!: Luke: Meet me at 16:00 (4:00) at the Flute Fields Watermill! thanks…: (I didn’t choose no thanks because I didn’t save right before this conversation, but I wouldn’t suggest it because you would probably lose a heart with him.) At Date: Luke: '''Hey, thanks for coming! Now let’s get fishing! fishing: '''Luke: Fish are good for you. ♫ They have this thing called DH-something in them! I like vegetables more than fish, though. But enough about food! Isn’t being out in nature so totally AWESOME?! Player Character: Totally!totally. Totally!: Luke: blushes That’s right! Nature is just so…just so… EXTREME! ♪ Luke: Thanks for coming today. ♫ I had lots of fun! That’s because I had you for company! See ya later! totally. (I didn’t pick this option; however, I wouldn’t suggest picking it {even if I don’t think it will actually affect his heart levels, it might…}) Six-heart event: At morning you would have a letter in the mail from Luke. 'Letter:' How are you, ____? Lately when I talk to you, words don't come out of my mouth easily. So I decided I'd write you a letter! I've been dying to tell you that I, I mean you (Oops, I made a mistake) See, I can't even say it, I mean, write it down! Wednesday On top of the tree. Dynamite. -Luke Seven-heart event: Talk to Luke before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the lighthouse. There he will tell you that he loves you. You can either respond in a positive or negative way. If you answer positive it will result it floating hearts and a kiss on the cheek. If you respond negatively, (I'm not sure because I wouldn't try it, personally) your affection with him will go down. Note: It might have to be a sunny day. But I don't know. When I did it with Calvin, it was raining. But Natusme thought it was just a glitch. Baby: After you've reached 16 hearts and you've upgraded your house to at least level 3 you'll wake up to a conversation with Luke where you will get to decide what gender you want to have. Conversation: Luke: Hey, _____! Let’s go to the Goddess and ask for a child! Player Character: Yes!yet. yet. Luke: Really…? I see… I’m disappointed. Yes! Luke: I know! Let’s have a lot of kids and make a big family! Which would be better first, a boy or a girl? ♫ Player Character: Boy Girl him Boy Luke: A boy! He’ll grow up to be big and strong! Girl Luke: A girl! I’m sure she’ll be the cutest thing in the world! him Luke: Hmm, one of each! Twins would be the best… Hmmm, hmmm, but I think I want a girl just like you! ♫ After: Luke: All right, let’s wish! I’ll have to study up on child-rearing. I can’t wait. ♪ NOTE: This article is still under construction. Please either be patient or help with it. Help would be very much appreciated. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors